A Ben Mason Love Story
by MrsBrantDaugherty
Summary: Lily Owens is part of the 2nd Mass along with her longtime crush and boyfriend, Ben Mason. Her brother doesn't approve of the relationship that they have. Not until, Lily is kidnapped by a stalker who had a crush on her before the invasion began and she becomes pregnant with Ben's child. I suck at summaries so...yeah.
1. Chapter 1

It has been two years since the alien invasion. Lily Owens was one of the de-harnessed children that was rescued. Before the invasion began, she was originally from Chicago, Illinois but moved to Somerville, Massachusetts when she was twelve. That was when she met Tom Mason's middle child, Ben. She started to have a crush on him when she was thirteen.

But, Ben was captured by Skitters and was later harnessed. Lily was devastated hoping that Ben would return. He did but his personality changed. But what Lily did not expected was that Benjamin Thomas Mason asked her out and she happily said yes. Ben started to become his old self again. They have been dating ever since.

Lily was reading as Ben was hanging out with many of the de-harnessed children. She looked up from her book and saw Ben walking towards her much to her brother's dismay. Since Ben asked Lily out, he disapproved of their relationship.

"Hey, beautiful." Ben said. He sat down next to his girlfriend of a year and a half. He gave her a passionate kiss. "What are you reading?" he asked. She showed him the book. The book was _Beautiful Creatures _by Kami Garcia.

"Ben, what are you doing tonight?" Lily asked her boyfriend.

"Hopefully not skitter hunting." he said to her sighing.

"But you said that for two nights in a row." she said to him and Ben shook his head.

"I know." said the 15-year-old. "But, I'm hoping I won't go hunting tonight." He held her hand tightly and kissed her passionately not knowing the other de-harnessed children were looking at them. They technically didn't care so they continued to kiss.

* * *

That night, Ben was babysitting his younger sister, Alexis with Lily's help. They were holding hands as they were watching Alexis rolling on the floor. Lily couldn't help but laugh since she adored the little girl. Ben smiled and kissed Lily's forehead.

"I love you, Lily." Ben said.

"I love you too, Ben." Lily said and they kissed again. They stopped as they saw Alexis just looking at them. They couldn't help but laugh and smile at the little baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two days later...**

Lily, Ben, Hal, Maggie, Tom, Anthony, Matt and Colonel Weaver were watching for skitters. Ben, Tom and Colonel Weaver were at an abandoned warehouse. Tom and Colonel Weaver were looking at the door while Anthony and Ben were looking out the window. Matt, Lily, Hal and Maggie were behind two trucks. Lily and Hal behind one and Maggie and Matt behind other.

"You doing alright there, Ben?" Colonel Weaver asked.

"Yep...just fine." Ben said to him while looking at Lily worrying that bringing her to a suspected skitter attack was a bad idea.

"Says you. You're the one whose looking at your girl." Anthony said.

"Shut up." Ben growled. He glanced over at Lily.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring her, Ben." Tom said.

"But...dad..."

"Ben-" Just then Ben heard screaming. Lily saw skitters and Ben ran out of the abandoned warehouse.

"LILY!" Tom ran after him.

"BEN!" he yelled for his son. Ben ran towards Lily and pulled her into his arms. She cried as Ben held her. Tom took out his gun and shot the skitter. He looked at Ben. He knew how much his middle child cared for Lily.

"Lily, you're okay. You're safe." Ben said whispering in her ear.

"Just hold me..." Ben did and held her as tightly as possible. He wanted Lily to be safe from any alien attack. He loved her so much and he promised himself that he would keep her safe.

* * *

As soon as they got back from the supposed attack, Ben and Lily were making out in their tent. They started sharing a tent the day of their six-month anniversary. Ben pulled her closer to him. She had her hands run through his hair and he started to take his shirt off. Since it was night time, they figure that the rest of the compound would be sleeping. They continued to make out passionately.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ben asked her.

"Yeah...I'm sure." Lily and Ben finished undressing themselves and he started kissing her neck making her moan.

"Oh, Ben..." He went up to her jaw slightly licking it. Lily felt him going down to her breasts.

"I love you, Ben."

"I love you too, Lily." Ben stopped and motioned her that it was her turn to make love to him. Lily started kissed his jaw going down his neck and down his chest. He moaned with delight.

"Oh, Lily. You are so amazing." Ben pulled her down on their bed and smiled at her. He kissed her passionately. He went down her neck and wouldn't let go of her.

"I love you, Ben."

"I love you too." With that they fell asleep into each others' arms.


End file.
